battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M136 AT4
The M136 AT4 is a portable one-shot, disposable, Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher built in Sweden by Saab Bofors Dynamics. In the US and NATO inventory, it replaced the M72 LAW. Saab has had considerable sales success with the AT4, making it one of the most common light anti-tank weapons in the world. It is intended to give infantry units a means to destroy or disable armored vehicles and fortifications, although it is not generally sufficient to defeat a modern Main Battle Tank. The launcher and projectile are manufactured prepacked and issued as a single unit of ammunition, rather than as a weapon system, with the launcher discarded after a single use. Battlefield: Bad Company The M136 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The M136 can be found in 2 missions: Par for the Course and Crash and Grab. In the former, it is first available not far from the complex housing the southern SAM site (the first SAM site the player encounters), located just across the river next to a wooden shed cointaining a QLZ-87, and an another one can be found in a corrugated metal shed with 2 red fuel tanks, not far north from the wooden shed mentioned above. In the later, it first appears in the barrack housing the first objective of that mission in the village at the beginning, and is generally available at other settlements in the area. For Crash and Grab, it is HIGHLY recommended that the player take the M136 as their secondary weapon as soon as it becomes available, at least until the player meets up with the team at the monastery, since the mission heavily involves vehicles, some of which cannot be avoided and/or can only/quickly be destroyed by the M136, and not to mention that the M136's projectiles can reach distances where 40mm grenades cannot, and there are many infantry behind cover and HMGs/AGLs emplacement, tasks that Haggard normally helps the player with. Since it is also Haggard's secondary weapon, it is always seen on his back and he uses it against enemy vehicles and enemies behind destructible cover. Multiplayer The M136 is issued to the US Army Demolition kit as their default rocket launcher. It is the equivalent of the RU RPG-7 and the MEC M2CG. It shares the exact same stats as the other 2 launcher, with the differences being only aesthetic, and the reload animation. Gallery File:BFBC_M136_AT4.jpg|The M136 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run File:BFBC_M136_AT4_Scope.jpg|The M136's scope File:AT4_Firing.jpg|The M136 firing Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M136 AT4 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is the third rocket launcher issued to the Engineer kit, requiring 13,700 points to unlock. Unlike the first game, the AT4 is not a fire and forget weapon and does not lock onto Tracer Darts. It is a wire guided weapon much like the BGM-71 TOW. The projectile follows wherever the player looks, even if the weapon is scoped out. The player must maintain a line of sight on the target in order to hit it. It is also necessary to lead fast moving targets, as the red box must catch up with the main crosshairs. This can be done by positioning the red box over the intended target. However, another way to use the weapon would be to focus on the projectile rather than the red box since the red box can be distracting. The AT4 does 20 more damage to enemy armor than the RPG-7, and its guidance system makes it somewhat more efficient at destroying enemy armor and helicopters. However it does poorly against infantry compared to the Carl Gustav because the Gustav has the largest splash damage. However, players can easily guide the rockets in order to directly hit the enemy without compensating for rocket drop. This also allows for the player to lead the target much more easily and on the fly compared to firing the rocket at a pre-determined area in front of the moving enemy. If a player knows how to use the AT4 well, it can be effective against fast moving vehicles such as the Patrol Boat Light or Quad Bike, whilst potentially freeing the sidearm slot for a pistol, rather than a Tracer Dart Gun. BFBC2 AT4 Rest Position.png|M136 AT4. BFBC2 AT4 Reloading.png|Reloading the M136 AT4. BC2 AT4 scope.png|The view through the M136 AT4's scope. Battlefield 3 The AT4 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The AT4 is the first anti-tank weapon wielded and is also carried by Christian Matkovic throughout the Singleplayer campaign. Henry Blackburn uses it during the mission Operation Swordbreaker to kill a dug in enemy sniper in a hotel. It goes unused during the remainder of the singleplayer campaign, with the USMC anti-tank weapon of choice being the SMAW. It is not available for use in multiplayer. File:BF3_AT4.png|The M136 AT4 in Battlefield 3 singleplayer campaign File:BF3_M136_AT4.jpg|Switching to the M136 AT4 AT4_firing_BF3.png|AT4 being discharged. AT4_prone_BF3.png|Moving with an AT4 while in prone. AT4_reloading_BF3.png|Priming an AT4 for fire. Battlefield 4 The M136 CS is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4 as a Battle Pickup. It inflicts the most damage out of all infantry-carried shoulder-fired rockets, and always inflicts at least critical damage (Mobility Hit) on the target regardless of where the rocket strikes. It can destroy any small ground transport or air vehicle in a single hit, including transport helicopters. Its ironsights are zeroed at 50 meters, with the bottom of the reticle plate's semicircle at roughly 225 meters. Although very accurate, the reticle's design completely blocks vision of areas beneath the zero point, hindering long-range usability. Only one rocket is provided with each pickup. It has noticeable drop at range, roughly between that of the SMAW and RPG-7V2. Unlike other shoulder-fired launchers, the M136 CS is the only anti-vehicle rocket launcher in the game to only able to be used once before being discarded. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the M136 CS rocket. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon shell impact at any angle. Such includes Light Jeeps, Jets of all types, Helicopters of all types, Quad Bikes and PWCs Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to inconsistent variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. M136.png|Holding the M136 CS M136 Aim.png|The AT4's Iron Sights Trivia Bad Company series *The "reload" animation for the AT4 depicts the launcher being discarded and another one being pulled from the player's back. In third person, the animation shows the player's character dropping the launcher on the ground where it disappears, and it then reappears on the player's shoulder as a new one is prepared. Battlefield: Bad Company *While using a US Demolition kit, if the player swaps their kit with another that does not have the AT4, the launcher will still be present on the player's back. If a US Demolition actually has an AT4, the launcher on the character model's back will be removed by the character model when the player switches to it. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The AT4, like the RPG-7, can kill enemy soldiers instantly when used against them, however the AT4 and RPG-7 hardly do any splash damage when compared to the M2. *In multiplayer, US Engineers always have an AT4 on their back, regardless of what launcher they actually have, similar to how Russian Engineers always have an RPG-7 on their backs. Like in Bad Company, the launcher is taken off of the player's back when they switch to it. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard no longer carries his signature M136 AT4 like he does in Battlefield: Bad Company. *The projectile speed and splash damage of the AT4 was increased in a patch. *The AT4 is the only rocket launcher without rocket gravity drop, since it fires guided rockets. Battlefield 3 *The AT4 lacks an optical sight. *In "Operation Swordbreaker", when the AT4 is passed over to Blackburn it says "Hold X to pickup RPG", a possible oversight between the level and scenario designers. Matkovic refers to it (generically) as an RPG. :*After Matkovic passes the AT4 to Blackburn, it can still be seen on his back. *The AT4 is seen strapped to the back of the engineer kit in Battlelog. *The AT4 portrayed in Battlefield 3 has a folding front grip. Battlefield 4 *Originally, the Supply Crate on the Test Range would resupply a Battle Pickup weapon with 99 rounds in reserve. When performed with the AT4, the launcher possessed no reloading animation, as it is intended to be discarded immediately after firing; instead, the weapon would simply reappear shortly after firing. This is no longer possible to observe, as the Supply Crate's ability to do this was later removed with a patch. External links *M136 AT4 on Wikipedia de:M136 AT4 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 4 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 4